tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Marvel
Mountain Marvel is the fourth episode of the twelfth season. Plot The engines love hearing story about the magical engine, Proteus and Peter Sam enjoys the stories most of all. One day, Peter Sam arrives to the transfer yards to tell Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie that Thomas is bringing the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel to read at a show and hoped it will be about Proteus. Peter Sam arrived at the farm to collect milk churns. He wanted to be the first to see Miss Marvel so he took a shortcut. When he went through the bushes, he hit something which turned out to be an old statue of Proteus. Some farmers arrived to know what the noise was. Peter Sam had an idea of bringing the statue to the show so he can be the star of it. He told the farmers to cover the statue while he goes back to the junction to tell Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie to not take the shortcut as there's something blocking the track so no one will see the statue. Peter Sam went back to the statue where it was all covered up and pulled the heavy statue along with his milk churns at the back as hard as he could up the hill. Peter Sam succeeded, but the statue pushed him down the hill unable to stop. Peter Sam crashed into the buffers and the milk churns went all over the track. Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie who were doing there jobs arrived and saw the messed that happened. Peter Sam told him about that he wanted to be the star of the show and finding the statue of Proteus much to their surprise. Peter Sam said the statue belongs to everyone and asked for help. Duncan went to fetch an engineer, Mighty Mac went to tell Mr. Percival about the statue and Peter Sam asked Freddie to take the statue to the show for him. The engineer fixed Peter Sam's brakes and he went back to the farm to collect more milk churns. Peter Sam met up with the other engines at the show as Miss Marvel just finished her story. Peter Sam missed the story, but was in time to see the statue of Proteus being uncovered. Peter Sam says that he and his friends are all stars of the show. Characters * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty * Freddie * Mr. Percival * The Engineer * Mac (does not speak) * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Rusty (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned; seen as a statue) Locations * Transfer Yards * The Showgrounds Trivia * This episode marks Mighty Mac's last speaking role to date. * This is the last episode until the seventeenth season episode, Luke's New Friend that does not feature any members of the Steam Team. * This is the last episode to use crash sound effects from the Classic Series. Goofs * This episode aired before Fearless Freddie, The Magic Lamp and Mighty Mac in Australia, meaning the audience would not know who Freddie, Mighty Mac, Proteus and Mr. Percival are. * When Peter Sam discovers the statue of Proteus, his milk churns disappear. * In the beginning of the episode, Skarloey can be seen that he wasn't moving yet. * When Mighty Mac first meets Peter Sam, a steam platform is visible on the track next to him. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers, you can see something on the ground which was used to make the trucks lift up into the air. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers the junction's layout changes from what it was earlier in the episode. * When Mighty Mac leaves to tell Mr. Percival about the statue, there is no steam coming from Mac's funnel. Also, Freddie is derailed. * Proteus' magic lamp is missing from the statue, and it also has different pistons from Proteus' appearance in The Magic Lamp. * In the last shot of Rusty, part of a face marker is visible under his chin. These markings were used to indicate where the engines' faces should be during production of the twelfth season. * When Peter Sam pulls the statue away, the flatbed is derailed. * When the narrator says; "The little engines peeped their whistles excitedly" and "Then, Peter Sam heard the whistles of his friends," Mighty Mac has Sir Handel's current whistle sound. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Mountain Marvel - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes